Él no te conviene
by cazadorunicornio
Summary: Tal vez era como todos decían: "Hibari no te conviene".Él lo ama pero no es feliz, y a veces solo el amor no vasta, o eso es lo que sus amigos trataban de hacerle entender."Lo eh decidido, mañana será tu ultima oportunidad Hibari Kyoya, si no me dices que me amas esto se habrá acabado."/ * 1859 * (Pésimo resumen, lo sé)
1. Chapter 1

Wooo realmente no creí que pudiera terminar de poner las ideas en orden, es la primera vez que escribo de KHR, y aun mas de esta parejita, espero que se me logre entender :D

Bueno las dejo leer.

* * *

" _ **Él no te conviene"**_

La voz del idiota del béisbol me molesta, quien es él para decir con quien debo salir y con quien no, es molesto!

Sé que Hibari no es el ser más perfecto del mundo, que tiene un carácter de mierda, que llama herbívoro a todos y se cree superior, que se pasa golpeando a todo quien lo mire, que insulta a mi querido decimo, y sin contar que Uri se la pasa gruñéndole.

Pero vamos! Ninguna relación es perfecta al inicio, aun nos falta mucho por vivir, y yo estoy dispuesto a vivir con él lo necesario para que abra un poco más su corazón, sé que demorara pero quiero creer que me podrá amar.

Solo me dijo "eres MI herbívoro" una vez, pero estamos hablando de Hibari, no hay modo que se cariñoso o expresivo, y fue así como me enamore de él, si lo sabía… entonces no me puedo quejar.

" _ **Ese Hibari no se ve como alguien que te quiera de verdad, lo digo porque eres mi amigo y me preocupo al extremo!"**_

Ese cabeza de pasto nos vio cuando discutíamos… o más bien cuando él me reclamaba que estaba más tiempo con el décimo, y me acusó de estar enamorado de Tsuna; Ryoie esperó que Hibari se fuera y me acompaño a casa, trate de convencerlo que era normal discutir en una relación… pero él me salió con eso de que Hibari no me quiere… ¿porque no me dolió tato como creí? Puede que sea porque en el fondo yo sabía.

" _ **Tranquilo seguro algo surgió y por eso no puedo venir, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar para que no se pierdan las entradas"**_

Chrome me acompañó al cine esa tarde, sé que por dentro ella no quiere que esté con Hibari y que si no fuera tan amiga mía me gritaría que ese tipo era un desconsiderado, idiota, poco hombre y todo esos calificativo que no quiero oír; en fin, nuestra primera cita fue un fracaso, él nunca llego y yo me fui de paseo con mi amiga ilusionista… no pasa nada, fue mejor así.

" _ **buuuuaaaaa Hibari me pegó en la cabeza… dijo que estaba prohibido traer dulces a la escuela"**_

Lambo es un llorón y exageran un poco, pero no pude evitar intentar disculpar a Hibari, Lambo dejo de llorar cuando le di unos cuantos dulces y obligándome a que lo llevara al parque, yo tuve que acceder pues fue mi pareja quien hizo llorar a la vaca, fue cuando pase a dejarlo en casa del décimo que Lambo me sorprendió _**"Gokudera, a pesar de que eres un tonto no creo que el idiota de Hibari te merezca… el gran Lambo-san no permitirá esta relación"**_ y se adentró en la casa, yo me quede de piedra, hasta el pequeño había llegado a la misma conclusión que mis amigos?

No… no debo tomarlo tan a pecho, es normal que ellos piensen así pues no conocen a Hibari como yo.

" _ **Gokudera, tu relación con Hibari la acepte porque no veía nada malo en ella, pero estas haciendo que Tsuna se distraiga y no progrese en el entrenamiento"**_

Rebon-san se pasó todo una tarde hablándome de como debería llevar mi relación sin afectar a los demás guardianes ni al décimo jefe. De alguna forma siento que el único que aporta a la relación soy yo, y eh llegado a pensar que tal vez esto no da para más.

¿Estoy creando una ilusión donde no hay nada? Que me has hecho Hibari, soy todo lo que nunca quise ser, pero aun si… si tan solo me abrazaras y susurraras "todo estará bien" podría enfrentar al mundo. Me pregunto si es mucho pedir. Claro que lo es, después de todo es Hibari del que estamos hablando.

" _ **Gokudera-kun yo realmente quiero que seas feliz, eres mi amigo, por eso si tú crees que Hibari es el adecuado yo te apoyare… si crees que esta situación te supera y necesites hablar con alguien, aquí estoy yo, por favor pídeme ayuda cuando lo necesites… no intentes soluciona todo tu solo."**_

Que le puedo decir decimo, amo al idiota de Hibari… estos sentimientos me atan a él, y lo peor es que él lo sabe, ¿será por eso que no se esfuerza en enamorarme aunque sea un poco más?

Decimo yo sé que lo estoy preocupado, sé que los demás guardianes hablan con usted pidiendo que intervenga en mi relación con la nube, y sé que usted me defiende a capa y espada por mi felicidad. Yo sé todo eso, aunque usted nunca me lo diga, también sé que habló con Hibari y le pidió que pensara un poco más en mí, y que si no fuera por Rebon-san usted hubiera sido mordido hasta la muerte. Tal vez tenga razón decimo, lo amo pero no soy feliz… entonces no debería buscar enamorarme de alguien que no sea Hibari?

- _htm estas muy callado herbívoro_ \- Hibari salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y otra en el cuello, demonios, no sabes cuánto me gusta verte así, pero debo controlarme no debo caer en tu juego otra vez.

- _Hibari ehhh el sábado es mi cumpleaños… no sé si lo recordaste_ \- vi como el esquivaste mi mirada, suspiro un poco triste ¿no lo hiciste verdad?

- _ya y?-_ te sirves una taza de café y se sientas frente mío, ahora es mi turno de esquivar la mirada, fingiendo estar interesado en ver a Hibirb comiendo- _habla herbívoro._

- _bueno… podríamos salir juntos ese día?_

- _ummm_ \- terminaste de tomar tu café y te adentraste en tu habitación para cambiarte, cuando me das la espalda así realmente me siento un extraño en tu casa, al menos yo si tengo una foto tuya en mi sala- _de acuerdo, ese día no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

Gracias Hibari acabas de romper un poquito más mi corazón, "nada mejor que hacer" siempre seré tu segundo plano? No puedo evitar sonreír, vamos que es gracioso, es obvio que no me quieres y yo dale que insisto en amarte, soy un arrastrado no? Doy pena jajaja

-bueno me retiro… nos vemos mañana, en el centro de Namimori a las 10 , te parece bien?

-htm- lo tomo como un sí y me retiro de aquella casa que lo único que hace era mostrarme mi dura realdad, nunca seré parte de tu vida.

 _ **Lo eh decidido, mañana será tu ultima oportunidad Hibari Kyoya, si no me dices que me amas esto se abra acabado.**_

* * *

Este será un fic corto, no más de unos tres cap, conseguiré tiempo para poder hacerlo cuanto antes y darle un buen final, aunque no prometo nada pues como dije antes, es la primera vez que escribo de KHR y estoy uffff nerviosa :)

Adiosss


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy ansioso por verte Hibari. Incluso les dije a los chicos que no podría pasar mi cumpleaños con ellos porque tenía planes contigo. No se lo tomaron bien pero el décimo salió en mi defensa y al final aceptaron mi decisión, aunque mañana estoy forzado a pasarla con toda la familia en casa del décimo.

Eh llegado diez minutos antes de la hora. Estoy sentado en la cafería que da a la plaza principal, hoy hay muchas parejas, puedo ver el ir y venir de las personas, claro que tu aun no llegas.

Han pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada Hibari. Hoy hay nubes negras sobre la ciudad, genial! Tiene que haber una tormenta en mi cumpleaños. Ironías de la vida.

A pasado una hora y quisiera saber que te entretuvo en el camino. Hace frio aquí afuera, las tiendas han cerrado quejándose de la tormenta. Reviso mi teléfono esperado un mensaje o una llamada tuya, no hay nada nuevo, voy a confiar en que vendrá Hibari. Voy a confiar en que todo mejorara si te espero.

Ya son las dos de la tarde. Ya no tengo ganas de gritarte o golpearte, creo que frio me está volviendo débil. Si no vas a venir podrías mandar un mensaje para que ya no te espere. Y la tormenta no da señales de dar tregua, este es un día horrendo.

Una hora más sentado en la pileta de la plaza principal, estoy seguro que si vienes me podrás ver inmediatamente. Pero sabes... solo estoy mintiéndome. Sé que tú no vendrás.

¿Y ahora qué?

Yo te amo maldito idiota. ¿Porque haces esto? Si desde un inicio no me querías cerca ¿porque me ilusionaste? No importa cuánto te espere… tú no estás ni estarás a mi lado. Necesito ver al décimo.

Ahora mismo no soy capaz de proteger a mi jefe, no creo poder lidiar con tu presencia, Hibari. Necesito eliminar este sentimiento, para poder seguir con mi vida tengo que lograrlo. Tú me olvidaras y yo tengo que hacerlo también. Por el bien de la familia ya no puedo seguir siendo tan lamentable.

Rebon-san está esperándome en la puerta de la casa del décimo, no tiene que decir nada pues entiendo que me ha estado esperando para hablar. La lluvia no ha parado en ningún momento y estoy tiritando, seguro que me voy a enfermar. Al entrar el décimo aparece con una sincera sonrisa mientras me cubre con una toalla. Es el mejor jefe que he tenido, daría mi vida por protegerlo.

Me siento frente al hitman mientras veo al décimo salir de la habitación. Ellos saben lo que paso. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

 _\- Has pensado que harías si Hibari no llegaba, verdad?-_ la voz de Rebon-san me regresa a la realidad, estaba pensando en ti para variar.

- _Lo siento, yo no pensé que las cosas fueran a resultar así... yo… yo…_ "soy tan lamentable"

Empiezo a hablar, pero siento mi voz fallar y las lágrimas que antes eran camufladas por la lluvia ahora delatan mi debilidad.

 _ **Hibari… si tan solo me abrazaras y susurraras "todo estará bien" yo podría enfrentar al mundo, porque no llegaste?**_

- _Vuele a Italia._

- _Eh?-_ la puerta del corredor se abrió y mi decimo entro con un par de tazas de té, me dio una y se sentó mi lado- _decimo yo…_

- _Tranquilo Gokudera-kun, sé lo que paso hoy, y estoy de acuerdo con Rebon, creo que alejarte de… la cuidad por un tiempo te hará bien_ \- su sonrisa y su voz son un calmante para mi dolor decimo, me pregunto si usted lo sabe.

- _No merezco tanta amabilidad decimo… pero no puedo negarme esta vez. Quiero volver a ser el mismo Gokudera de antes, y ser su mano derecha, yo se… que ahora mismo no puedo protegerlo… yo…-_ siento la mano del décimo en mi hombro, pero no me atrevo a levantar la vista. Rayos cuando me volví tan débil?

 _-Gokuera-kun abecés intentar olvidar hace daño, no sería mejor tenerlo como un preciado recuerdo? Yo sé que tú podrás enfrentar el futuro con una gran sonrisa._

Vi a Rebon-san sonreír de lado, ambos piensan igual. No puedo contestar nada pues el hitman me dice que es hora de irnos.

 _-Tomate tu tiempo Gokudera-kun, yo me encargo de explicarle las cosas a los demás._

-..-..-..-..-

(Perspectiva de Hibari)

-..-..-..-..-

" _Deja en paz a Gokudera, tu solo lo lastimas."_

Me pregunto porque no eres tú quien me lo dice a la cara. Si te lastimo tanto como dicen tus inútiles amigos deberías dejarme. Naturalmente no lo permitiré. Yo decido cuando esto termina entendiste? Tú eres parte de mi rutina ahora, así que solo yo decido cuando me aburra de todo esto.

" _Lo dejaste esperando horas! Él realmente te ama Hibari, si tú no lo haces déjalo. Ya encontrara alguien que lo pueda hacer feliz"_

No hay manera que deje Hayato, tú eres mío. La sola idea de pensar en otra persona tocándote como yo lo hago me hace hervir la sangre. Pero soy orgulloso y no puedo mostrarte el poder que tienes sobre mí.

- _Te amo_ \- sonríes antes de dormirte entre mis brazos. Hoy fue la primera vez que llegamos tan lejos. Hoy te marque como mío, pero curiosamente no ciento lo que creí que sentiría al tenerte así, no siento mariposas en el estómago como dirían los herbívoros. Tengo miedo. Y te odio por eso.

- _Yo también_ \- sé que no me oíste, y me pregunto si siempre será así. Deseo poder decirte lo que siento, pero el miedo de verme débil me atormenta, porque tú muy bien podrías romper mi corazón con una palabra, ese el poder que tienes sobre mí. No sé cuándo paso pero entraste a mi mundo y ahora tengo miedo de quedarme sin ti.

Estas dormido pero suspiras cuando te abrazo y te atraigo a mi cuerpo, hoy no te lo diré Hayato. Aunque quiera no puedo, pero sé que tú me esperaras, porque confío en que tus palabras son sinceras.

Un mes más y no soy capaz de hablar correctamente contigo herbívoro. Y creo que esto va a dudar un poco mas, pues últimamente estas extraño conmigo. Cuando piensas que no estoy mirando te quedas con una mirada inquieta, que es lo que me quieres decir? Tu voz tiembla y tu sonrisa desaparece más seguido

- _Hibari-san por favor escúchame_ \- el inútil de sawada thunayoshi me planto frente a mi escritorio, quisiera morderlo hasta la muerte pero sé que te molestarías, así que prefiero escuchar lo que va a decir, tal vez sea interesante.

- _Adelante, pero se breve._

 _-Gokudera-kun en verdad te ama Hibari-san, lo vi en sus ojos el día que me conto que habían iniciado su relación. No me opuse porque lo vi emocionado. Pero ahora es diferente, Gokudera-kun ya n sonríe como antes, intenta fingir frente a mí y los demás para no preocuparnos, pero sé que algo está pasado. Lo veo solo…_

 _-él siempre está conmigo._

 _-no me refería a eso Hibari, él puede estar contigo físicamente pero sentimentalmente? Le has preguntado cómo se siente? Sus metas? Sus sueños? Le has preguntado si es feliz? Cuando le pregunto me asegura que todo está bien, pero yo sé que no es feliz._

 _-ve al grano sawada, a que viniste- me molesta._

 _-vine a decirte que si Gokudera-kun no es feliz yo me encargare de que esta relación termine. No pienso seguir viendo como mi amigo se destruye por ti._

 _-lo que tú y los demás herbívoro piensen me tienen sin cuidado, Hayato es mi mío. Ahora vete si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte._

 _-Solo nos preocupadnos por él, adiós._

Me molestan. 

" _Gokudera está decidido a darte una última oportunidad, simplemente no las desperdicies y celebra su cumpleaños con él, Hibari"_

- _quítense del camino herbívoros, no tengo tiempo para ustedes._

 _-no lo haremos Hibari_ \- los herbívoros inútiles están frente mío, usan sus anillos y se lanzan al ataque.

- _no iras_ _con Gokudera, Hibari tonto! Lambo-san no lo permitirá_!- la vaca inútil usa su anillo y empiezan a caer rayos por todo el camino, es ahí cuando me fijo que se está formando una tormenta, tengo que deshacerme rápido de estos herbívoros.

Intento dar un paso hacia él cuando veo que se desvanece, estoy en dentro de una ilusión? Chrome debe estar también en esto.

- _Entiende Hibari, es mejor que no vallas_ \- esa es su voz, pero donde esta ella?- _por el bien de Gokudera, tu solo lo lastimas._

Vi una sombra y era el herbívoro beisbolista, de todos tenía que ser él? Que mejor ocasión para molerlo a golpes por estar cerca de mi Hayato?

- _No sé porque sonríes Hibari, esto recién está empezando, es por el bien de nuestro amigo, tu no le convienes, entiende._

Que tengo que entender herbívoros inútiles, yo soy un carnívoro, nunca estarán sobre mí. Solo debo morderlos hasta la muerte y reunirme con él. Si soy capaz de llegar, todo se solucionara. No te mostrare inseguridades herbívoro rebelde. Hoy sin duda te lo diré, y sin importar el resultado, si salgo lastimado o no… yo sin duda iré hacia ti, porque tú eres y serás mi herbívoro.

Cuanto tiempo llevamos luchando? Eh perdido la noción del tiempo, mi cuerpo camina por instinto, tengo que llegar…

-él ya no te estará esperando- el herbívoro beisbolista esta tirado en el suelo, al igual que los demás inútiles, escupe un poco de sangre y sonríe- esta era tu última oportunidad Hibari.

Lo ignoro y sigo andando.

Por favor que estés ahí.

Pero la realidad es otra, la plaza esta desierta.

Debería tomar esto como una despedida? Todo termino? Lo eche a perder, te dejé…

NO! No me rendiré tan fácil, si te quieres alejar de mi tendrás que decírmelo a la cara, y aunque lo hagas no te dejare, te enamorare de nuevo si es preciso. Seguro estas en casa de tu preciado decimo, el cuerpo me duele y está casi entumecido, pero eso no será impedimento para llegar a tu lado, solo espérame un poco más.

No te voy a dejar ir Hayato.

Te amo Mi herbívoro rebelde.

-..-..-..-..-

(Perspectiva de Sawada)

-..-..-..-..-

Por petición de Rebon, no acompañe a Gokudera-kun a su casa. Dijo que alguien debía quedarse en casa para responder a un próximo interrogatorio, no sé a qué se refiere pero bueno tendré que esperar.

Me pregunto como reaccionaran los demás… Hibari porque te gusta ver sufrir tanto a Gokudera? Esta cita era muy importante para él. Soy un pésimo líder, los demás guardianes me advirtieron sobre la relación enfermiza que tenían, y tengo que ver sufrir a mi amigo para hacerles caso, tú no puedes amarlo… porque si lo amaras no lo lastimarías tanto, entonces qué clase de sentimientos tienes por él? Me gustaría preguntarte pero sé que me morderías hasta la muerte, así como la última vez que intente hablar contigo.

- _Donde esta_ -no sé cómo entraste a mi casa, pero ahí estas, frente mío, completamente empapado, y con manchas de lodo y sangre. Has estado peleando verdad? Es por una estúpida pelea que olvidaste a Gokudera?

- _No sé a quién te refieres Hibari-san_ \- tengo que mantener la calma, seguro este el interrogatorio que Rebon menciono.

- _No estoy juagando herbívoro inútil. Donde esta Gokudera Hayato._

Ahora estoy más confundido, Hibari ha estado buscando a Gokudera? Pero si fue él el que lo hecho todo a perder. No creas que puedes venir y jugar con mi amigo cuando tú quieras. No lo voy a permitir. Mandare a Gokudera lejos, donde pueda curarse…

- _Esto es un malentendido, donde esta!_

Es la primera vez que noto un poco de desesperación en la voz del perfecto. No lo trates de ocultar porque lo pude ver. Tú lo amas verdad? Porque es tan difícil decirlo? Te podría mandar con Gokudera ahora mismo, pero eso será de ayuda?

No... Esto es algo que debe decidir Gokudera, no yo. Entiendo los sentimientos de mis guardianes, y siento tristeza por esta situación. Solo el amor no te garantiza felicidad. En verdad lo siento Hibari.

- _Toma… es un boleto a las aguas termales de hokaido, Gokudera-kun fue ahí…_ \- no puedo ver a los ojos a Hibari, estoy mintiéndole y puede que me arrepienta de esto- _dale un tiempo si? Está muy lasti…_

Él toma el boletó que le estoy ofreciendo, lo veo voltear y caminar hasta la puerta- _**iré… donde este él yo iré.**_

- _Hibari… lo siento_ \- sé que él no me oyó, mi corazón duele. La súper intuición, herencia de los Vongola abecés puede ser muy cruel.

-..-..-..-..-..-..—

 _¿Cuánto demora un corazón en ser sanado?_

 _Seguro no hay instrucciones ni plazos establecidos_

… _1…_

… _2…_

… _tal vez 3 años no sean suficientes._


End file.
